Electrical machines such as motors and generators remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some electrical machines, switching cost and complexity may be reduced. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.